Welcome to the Family
by HeartSong-FiM
Summary: Harry saves Draco from his cruel father, and the Weasleys accept him as one of their own. *takes place in COS


Borgin and Burkes was a dark, ominous place alright. Harry watches as Lucius and Draco converse with Borgin about mysterious items in a box that Dracco carried. Lucius was busy telling which items were and weren' for sale. Draco was sifting through the store, looking at everything. After a while, Draco comes upon Harry's hiding place. Draco doesn't know Harry's in there, but Harry keeps quiet best he can, andd watches Draco examine the casket. Lucius turns around and scares Draco, "What did I say?" He says sternly.

"Don't touch anything." Drcao quivers, still a little scared. Harry narrows his eyes. He's been around the Weasleys t know that not how you should treat your kids. He jumps out of the casket and grabs Draco's hand. Draco, startled, Lucius getting more and more angry, Harry whips out his wand and starts a duel somewhat with Lucius, rushed out of the shop with Draco.

"Potter! What are you doing?!" Malfoy manages to say, out of breath as he and Harry were running with Lucius chasing after him.

"Saving you from that cruel, vile excuse for a father!" Harry snapped. Draco stops Harry and points towards the direction of Diagon Alley.

"Over there, Potter! Follow me!" Malfoy said, pulling Harry's arm in his direction. Harry follows, as he knows he can only trust Draco to know exactly where the bloody hell they were going.

Finally, the found Diagon Alley, and Harry spots the Weasleys. Fred and George are the first to spot harry, and tell Molly. Molly, in shock, drops the school supplies, and whips out her wand, and so does Arthur. Lucius, finally cathing up with Harry and Draco, was now battling the Weasleys. Arthur, in the midst of shooting spells, calls the ministry of magic, and manages to "arrest" Lucius Malfoy. The Weasleys chattered about their victory, while people came out of shops to watch. Harry realized that he was still holding Draco's hand, but didn't mind, as Draco didn't seem to notice. He ushers Draco to help him, Hermione, and Ginny pick up the school supplies on the ground. Draco looks at Harry, with thanks in his eyes, "Th..thank you, Potter..." He manages to stutter.

"No problem, would you want to stick with us for right now?" Harry suggested.

"I have no other choice, Potter. But would they really let me, a Malfoy, stay with them?"

"They care for everyone, Draco, and if not, I'll convince them." Harry promised.

Draco looked genuinely happy. "Thank you, again, Potter."

Molly and Arthur came towards Harry and Draco. "Now what on earth was that about?" They both asked.

Harry replied first, "Lucius wasn't treating Draco right. I saw it with my own eyes, he's downright vile!" Draco nodded slightly in agreement.

Molly replied, "Well everyone who has good eyesight knows Lucius Malfoy is cruel, it's only rather obvious."

The other Weasleys sniggered, and Draco said, "Potter wishes for me to stay with you. I can't go back home now." His tone had a bit of sadness atttached to it.

Molly looked at Arthur, and he shrugged. "Only because Harry wants you."

Draco looked at Harry, and smiled a little. Harry grasped Malfoy's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Draco glanced into Harry's eyes, and saw what seemed a bit of warmth, and above all, acceptance.

"C'mon, Draco, we're gathering the last of our things and leaving, and you're coming with us." Harry stated.

"R...r-right with you Potter." Malfoy stammered a bit. He realized Harry was still holding his hand as he felt it being tugged towards the floo network.

They arrive back at the burrow, and Draco kind of hides behind Harry. Draco is amazed at all the nicknacks in the Weasley's home, that he felt somewhat guilty for insulting Ron last year.

"This is... amazing." Draco said, still kind of in awe.

"What I said." Laughed Harry. Harry nudged Draco to sit next to him at the table. Malfoy's cheeks were slightly pink, as harry and the others sat near him.

It was just so odd, being amidst a family that you're not truly apart of. They spent a lot of their time laughing and sharing stories, Malfoy felt something he never felt before. Warmth, Happiness, Love. He felt the positivity in the air, and he looked at Harry, who was smiling and listening to Fred and George.

Harry noticed Malfoy looking at him, and asked, "Whats up, Draco?"

Malfoy felt tears coming on. "It's just that... this is the first time I've ever felt truly loved and had a real family."  
He looked down and went silent. He felt slightly choked up, not knowing what else to say.

Harry put his arm around Draco's back and said, "welcome to the family."


End file.
